


Home Again

by tsmagnumm



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: But it gets fluffy, F/M, Thomas getting along with the lads, angst at first, my boy TM misses Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsmagnumm/pseuds/tsmagnumm
Summary: "Four months had passed and, although for some people this period isn't that long, for Thomas Magnum it had seemed like an eternity."Just something about Thomas sulking over the fact that Juliet is gone. Robin did not save the day in 2.20.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been talking about with another fellow fandom mate @jaydiesbutterfly on insta a couple days ago, here's my take on a prompt we unintentionally built together. Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so any mistakes I might've committed are mine.

Four months had passed and, although for some people this period isn't that long, for Thomas Magnum it had seemed like an eternity. He kept working on cases and trying to keep himself busy, spent time at La Mariana and with the boys when he could. He figured he wasn't a very good company, TC said he was practically miserable without her.

_He probably was._

He had learned how to cook and did it more often now. The truth is that in everything he did a loud feeling of frustration resonated.

When he was at home, he tried to sleep or talk to her as much as he could due to the very different time zones. Honestly, he would rather talk to her than sleep but Juliet always found a way to convince him to rest as opposed to keep their conversation.

 _She has always been very persuasive_.

He sits outside the study in the main house, watching as the night seems to get darker each minute. _2:50 am_.

For a moment he just lets the sea breeze invade his entire system, in an almost failed attempt to relieve everything that has happened in the past few days. The stars even looked a little dimmer, not even the moon looked as bright as it used to be.

Four long months kept dragging on and Magnum didn't seem to be the only one annoyed by the fact.

Zeus and Apollo lie down beside each of Thomas' legs, Apollo's head resting lightly on his calf and he noticed when the dog let out a somewhat tired breath, even though he knew that neither of them had done much work that afternoon.

 _They also miss her, Magnum, this isn't just one of your privileges_.

He smiles quickly at that thought and his heart sinks seeing the dogs like that. He passes a hand over Zeus' back, the lad extends one paw and seems to want to embrace the PI's hand. Thomas caresses the neck and the side of the dog's head. "you know what, lads?" He decides to break the melancholy of the moment, thinking of something that could cheer the two animals up while distracting himself from Juliet's absence.

On days like today, he missed her even more. It was exactly when he felt like he hadn't a partner anymore. Or his friend. "Who wants some extra treat?" the dogs quickly get up, reaching the height of Magnum's eyes and he smiles at the situation.

_A few months ago, in that position, I would have already lost my nose to these two._

He gets up from the floor and guides them both to the outside area where Juliet used to feed them. "I think we make a pretty good team, after all." he remembers how the dogs came to warn him that there were intruders inside the guesthouse this morning, intruders who intended to harm the investigator. "Higgy would be proud of us."

He stretches out to grab the snack bin on the top shelf of the dogs food closet and is surprised when Apollo doesn't jump on him like he used to. He looks at the dog with a tender look and smiles, stroking his head. "Apollo you're a big boy now, right?" Apollo seems to enjoy the free show of affection because he quickly tilts his head in the direction of Magnum's hand. "Just like I taught you, good boy."

He takes the two flavors of snacks and goes back to where he was with the dogs outside the office and sits on one of the chairs, this action alone makes the dogs also sit down in front of him, waiting for the promised snacks.

"You know, I barely talked to her yesterday," he talks to the lads while having trouble opening the snack packs "she was so busy finishing up everything to come back and I was so involved in the case…" he was so afraid of losing her again. He knew that she had reconnected with old friends. Perhaps in London was where she oughta be, after all.

It was almost like Zeus and Apollo could decipher his feelings and Zeus immediately gives him a loud bark followed by a quick whimper, as if trying to comfort him. "Yes, I know she said she's coming back in a couple of weeks." He answers the bark, not even questioning his level of mental stability talking to two animals that certainly weren't interested in what he was saying.

_It had become a habit._

He finally manages to open the packages and takes out two large snacks for each. "The yellow one for Zeus because I know you love it" he puts it on the floor and realizes that Apollo starts to get a little impatient waiting for his turn "and the red-ish one for you, Apollo," he points to another place on the floor and the dog follows him "because you are a red-ferrari kinda boy, I know that much." he quickly strokes their heads before returning to sit on the lounge chair.

"I didn't think I'd miss her this much. Everyday feels like forever." He knows that at that point the dogs were more focused on enjoying the meat-shaped snack that was in front of them than on Magnum's conversation. He would keep talking anyway "I'm not saying you two are bad company but I do prefer Higgy."

He expects some reaction from the two but they just keep savoring the snacks that were offered. "Let's make a deal, I'll just sit here and miss my partner whilst you two eat."

And that is exactly what he does. He smiles and takes out his cell phone, his finger flying over the conversation he had 19 hours ago with her.

  
  
  


**I have another meeting with**

**Robin's attorney in 45, gotta change.**

**ofc, don't let me stop you.**

**I too have a lead to follow rn.**

**hope it's not too dangerous…**

**it most definitely is**

**Rick and TC are w me, just in case**

**Have a great meeting**

**and don't get too bored… 🥱😴**

**I already am. Hope your lead is hot.**

**Be careful out there.**

**Bye, Thomas.**

**Goodbye, Juliet.**

  
  


19 hours ago. It was 3 hours before the state got invaded by mob's mercenaries that Magnum had been investigating for days, fortunately - and thanks to Zeus and Apollo - he managed to escape and now three Hawaiian Syndicate employees were behind bars, waiting for the FBI officers to come and take them to a federal prison on the mainland.

As he reads the messages again, he hears a noise as if it were something heavy falling, or being lightly placed against another surface in order to make as little noise as possible.

"Did you hear that, lads?" he asks and notices the dogs getting distracted from the food, ears alert and the two stand on each side of Magnum's as usual, Zeus on his right and Apollo on his left. It's late and Thomas' sure that Kumu is already asleep, he takes something that he can use as a weapon since he was without his gun. An old vase that Robin loved is, unfortunately, the only thing he finds along the way.

As Magnum approaches the study, the dogs run in front of him and the PI starts walking faster, the expensive, old vase held in front of his body. That's when he sees it. He sees _her_.

"Higgy?" Was it possible that his heart rate was zero and at the same time he felt like it was beating so fast it could explode? "What are you--" he tries to question her or maybe question his own sanity, the words vanishing as his mouth gets drier and he sees her smile, Zeus and Apollo seeking affection by tapping their snouts against her hands. _She's really here._ "you're back!"

They walk towards each other and the first thing Thomas does is to leave Robin's vase secure on a chair nearby, opening his arms and hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

_It surely felt like that._

"Yes, indeed." She speaks in a tone of pure happiness but almost whispers it against his shoulder, her face buried in the curve where his neck met the muscles of his collarbone. Although they had never hugged before, it felt right the way her arms wrapped tightly around him, the same works about the way he held her in his arms, stopping her from moving away from him. Even if this was the last thing she would want to do.

They separate after what seemed like long minutes and Higgins notices, even in the intense, dark night that his eyes are shining, almost as brilliant as the moon shining behind them and she realizes that she had some tears streaming down her face "I'm back!" she breaks the silence, moving completely away from him just enough that their bodies don't touch anymore.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Thomas questions her when the two begin to head for the kitchen area, Zeus and Apollo following them side by side.

"I wanted to surprise you." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, she was wearing a big smile that Magnum hasn't seen in person for so long. "Although I was the one surprised with how great you're with them."

"Oh, that back there?" they arrive in the kitchen and Magnum leans on the counter while Juliet pours herself a glass of water. "We're still working on the whole 'I hate you, I love you' thing but we've come a long way already." Thomas smiles at the dogs and Juliet does the same.

"Seems like the three of you took care of each other just like I asked, huh?" She leans on the counter in front of him, thankful this concrete piece is between them otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold back the urge to hug him again, not after seeing all the happiness radiating from his gaze.

"Yes," he nods "yes, we have, right boys?!" he smiles and Apollo gives a loud bark in response.

Juliet was afraid that they would get along so well and didn't need her anymore, or that they would forget her after some time. Clearly that was not the case because Magnum is as happy as the lads now that she's back, maybe even more.

They start walking towards the couch and sit side by side just like before, even though they still feel slightly like strangers. "I'm so glad you're here, I'm glad you're back." Magnum says again, without the fear of being redundant. He was really happy, happier than he ever was. "I was afraid you would just stay there."

"Thomas, Hawai'i is my home, why wouldn't I come back?" Juliet takes the initiative and puts a hand above his, intertwining her fingers with his so he knows she's being sincere.

"So no more going back?" Thomas still had that kind of fear, Fear of this situation happening again and that he would have to stay away from her _again_.

"No." She replies loudly "Only for vacay, if I want to." Juliet notices Thomas let out a breath that seemed to have been stuck inside his lungs for a century, he was relieved. "I've applied for a permanent visa and with Robin's assistance, I'll be able to get it in a month or two."

She explains, Robin had pulled some strings and now Juliet had to wait only the minimum period to have her permanent visa approved. Only because of his help that she was able to return in 4 months, without this it would've taken much longer.

Thomas nods, understanding the situation, a persistent smile on his lips and Juliet realizes how much she had missed Thomas Magnum's expressive form, all his feelings stamped on his face and it warms her heart to know that her return brought the same amount of happiness to her as for him.

"So when you told me you had a meeting with Robin's attorney yesterday--" Thomas seems to finally connect the dots and Juliet interrupts him, already knowing what it was about.

"--I was actually at the airport, ready to board." he smiles and Juliet too.

_They still managed to finish each other's sentences._

Thomas approaches her again. Scared of frighten her, he waits for her to give permission and, as soon as she does, the PI embraces his partner again, now it was his face buried in her neck, being flooded by the only aroma capable of making him feel complete again. "I'm so relieved." he whispers against her skin, it's at the same time that she wraps her arms around his torso that he notices a shiver taking over her exposed skin "I've really missed you."

He wonders about moving his face away from her shoulder, maybe facing her properly, maybe touching the skin around her jawline. Maybe even join their lips. But he doesn't.

Now, he only needed to feel her presence, her heart beating against his own chest and her breath against his skin. It was all he needed.

"I've missed you quite a lot too, Magnum." she allows herself to close her eyes and try to shoo away the memories of all the nights she wasn't capable of sleep through, wondering what Thomas could be doing, if he had found someone to fill the void she had left on his life.

And just like that, the two of them remain for a while longer, hugging each other on the sofa in the main house, eyes closed while they just enjoy each other's presence. Being close was something neither of them would ever take for granted. Never.


End file.
